


Will you decide on me?

by endlesspossibilitiesinlife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Endgame, F/F, Gangs, Modern Universe, Oneshot, Rivals, Summer Program, alternative universe, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspossibilitiesinlife/pseuds/endlesspossibilitiesinlife
Summary: Clarke and Lexa belong to rival gangs. What happens when they slowly get closer and fall for each other?





	

„I can't do this...”, she told me. I looked her into the eyes. I knew she hadn't wanted this to happen but still she refused to choose me and it hurt. It was even worse because to some degree I could understand her. I sighed. “So the rest of this town comes first... again...” She turned away. Her shoulders were shaking. “It has to. I am sorry.” And with that she left.

 

I sat back down on my bed. I didn't know what to do. I knew that there was no convincing Lexa when she had already made up her mind but I had to do something. I decided to call the only person that might be able to help, because she understood both sides.

 

“Hey O! I am sorry that I am ringing that late and if it's a bad time I can call again tomorrow. I just...” My voice broke off. “Clarke, stop rambling. What happened?” I sighed. “Well, it's kind of a really long story.” There was a pause. “Okay, I am coming over in five!” Then she hung up.

 

She was here even quicker than I had expected. Octavia had a worried but also curious look on her face when I opened the door for her and then led her to my room. “So shoot!” And that's what I did. All my friends believed that I hated Lexa since we were each part of one of the two biggest gangs in town, who were – of course - fighting. I had called O because she was together with a boy from the other gang. But it was easier for them in a way. They weren't Lexa. They weren't the leader.

 

It wasn't supposed to happen. It really wasn't but when was anything ever going like planned in my life. It had all started with me and Lexa ending up in the same summer program. My teacher had suggested me and I hadn't expected to see anyone else from either gang there but there was Lexa sitting in the corner.

 

She looked different than usual. The brunette still wore her rough-looking clothes but her features seemed softer like she didn't have to wear a mask. She was reading but I couldn't see what it was. I planned on sitting down on the other side of the room but in that moment the teacher came in.   
  
“Hello class! I see you have all gotten comfortable and I am sorry to disappoint you but I have already worked on a seating chart.” Everybody rolled their eyes and groaned. Most students had come in groups so they were obviously annoyed to get separated from their friends. Well and because the luck was on my side I got seated next to Lexa, whom looked as surprised to see me here as I had been. We were the only ones from our schools. All the other students came from the richer parts of town.

 

She was quiet for a while just staring at me. Then she seemed to have made a decision. “I know we aren't exactly friends but I think it would be best for the both of us and the class if we just pretended to meet for the first time.” I was really surprised by the suggestion. I had expected her to use me being here as an advantage for her gang but obviously she wanted to keep the summer program separated from the rest of our lives. Well, I liked the idea anyway. Having a little bit of peace in the classroom wouldn't be bad.

 

So we did what she had suggested. We pretended not knowing anything about each other and while we got to know each other, we realized that it was actually kind of true. Anything I learned about Lexa surprised me. Her love for romcom-movies, her habit of reading old classics and her love for animals and children. Of course I hadn't known about these things because they wouldn't have been fitting for the leader of a gang at all but it felt like I got to know a completely different Lexa and I definitely liked her.

 

Over the next couple weeks, we got to know each other better and better and if I hadn't known that I was supposed to hate her, I would have considered her my friend already. But then one class project changed everything.

 

Our new and last project was to do a portray on the other person's life and even though we didn't have to, Lex and I decided to pair up. Because our friends were obviously not in on this, we had to capture other parts of our lives so we decided to hang onto the idea of our favorites. We took pictures and videos of our favorite colors, meals, books and a lot more. The last thing that was left was our favorite place. Lexa had insisted on that one, so after we went to my favorite place, the tree house in my garden, we decided to go to Lexa's, even though it was already getting dark.

 

The brunette led me to a part of town that I barely visited. The neighborhood wasn't anything extraordinary but also not too bad, nothing interesting to me and my friends. We walked up a hill and through a field. I was about to question where we were going when I saw it. In the middle of nature was a lake. It was beautiful but that wasn't the only impressing thing. We could see the whole town with its glowing lights but still this place felt like it was only ours.

 

“I discovered it when I ran away from home one day because I was mad. I was just strolling around but then I came here and I immediately felt at peace.” I turned around to look at her. Her voice had grown soft. “I didn't think I ever wanted to share it with someone”, she whispered while coming closer to me, “until... well, until I really got to known you.”

 

My voice was gone. But I didn't have to speak, because Lex was already pulling me into a kiss. It felt so good and even though I knew it would only cause trouble I couldn't stop. Lexa seemed to feel the same way because she pulled me down onto a blanket that I hadn't even seen before and started to kiss me harder. I answered by biting her lip. I don't know how long we spent there just enjoying each other's presence and kissing but we only started to make our way back when we both started shivering because of the cold hours later.

 

We had a talk about it a few days later before class. When I had received the message from Lexa that she wanted to talk, I had been sure that she'd tell me that it was a mistake and to forget it but that's not what happened at all. Of course, Lex mentioned the problems and dangers of it all and that we obviously had to keep it a secret but she wanted to continue. I felt the same way so I agreed.

 

Over the next months, we grew closer and closer and while I was happier than ever before, I also grew more and more anxious. I couldn't hide this from my friends forever but I knew that there would be a big mess when Lexa would be open and honest about it. That's why I hadn't asked her to, not until that day at least.

 

After I had told O all of this, she was quiet for a few minutes. Then she looked up at me. “What has changed that you want her to be open now?” I looked down. I knew that this question would come but even in my head my answer sounded stupid. “It's nothing really. I just went on a college tour on the weekend and well I imagined how great it would be to go there.... to go there with her. College applications are due soon and I can't take what she wants for her future into consideration. Not if I am not sure that she will decide on me.” Octavia nodded to show me she understood. “What do I do, O?”

 

We thought about possible solutions the whole night but it wasn't until 4 am that we came up with something good. The next days were spent on preparing. I was super nervous, because I knew that was my last chance. If Lexa shut me down now, I would never get her back. Not even in secret. The brunette hadn't written me at all since our fight which was definitely not normal because we usually messaged all the time.

 

When the big day came, I tried my best not to freak out. I went to the Blake house in the morning to set it all up with Octavia. She had convinced her brother and the rest of their group to come over because she had something important to tell them. I would be forever thankful because if I had gotten all the questions that she had because of her “secret” over the last few days, I'd probably have had a nervous breakdown by now.

 

Lincoln was supposed to get the rest of his gang here a few hours later. I really hoped that all of this was going to go well. The clip that would be playing had taken forever. It wasn't easy to get the message across while giving Lexa the option to not say anything if she didn’t want to.

 

Her friends started arriving at 3 pm, an hour before Lincoln and his friends were supposed to come. They were all excited about the big secret and had brought alcohol, because 'you can never go wrong with booze – it's good when you’d want to celebrate whatever the secret was and it's also necessary if it was something bad. Everything was going well so far. O had it all handled. Then the door rang.

 

O went to open it, because she knew the others wouldn't come in if they realized that the other gang was there. Once they were all in the house she quickly closed the door. 'Let the fun begin', I thought to myself.

 

It was as bad as I had expected it when both gangs saw the other was here. I was ready to bail. Everybody was screaming and spitting. They only calmed down when Lexa and Bellamy screamed to tell them to shut up. O grinned at me. 'Great...'

 

“Well, so I know half of you were expecting a secret from me and the other half one from Lincoln but the thing is actually Clarke has something to tell you.” Everybody looked shocked but Lexa's eyes had grown wide. I gave her a little shake of her head to tell her that I wouldn't just out her as my girlfriend, which seemed to relax her a bit. My stomach turned around. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea at all.

 

“I know you weren’t expecting this kind of a surprise but I have a short video I want to show you and I would like you all to please watch it.” Some members of Lexa's gang tried to protest but Lex shut them down. “We're already here, we might as well hear what she has to say.” I nodded at her and then pressed play.

 

The clip started with me as a child in my tree house. Children were running around the garden.  They had played together back then but they belonged to different gangs now. My dad came into the picture. “Clarke, what do you want to be when you grow up?”, he asked with a grin on his face. I grinned back at him. “I wanna be happy, daddy and I wanna be friends with everybody in this garden.” We had just moved into the neighborhood and I really meant what I said back then.

 

The picture changed to the inside of my tree house now. I am facing the camera seriously. “You know guys, I actually think all of that fighting between us is bullshit. We were able to play together back then. Why not now?” The screen turned black but went back on a few seconds later. It was material that we had cut out for the class project. I am standing in the middle of a field. Lexa had asked me beforehand what made me the happiest and I spun circles before I answered her. Of course I had cut Lexa's voice out so I just showed the written question.

 

I am grinning at the camera. “Spending time with the people I love. Being myself, without hiding. Just my true self.” Then I turn more serious. I don't look at the camera but seem to look off into the distance – actually I just looked at Lexa. “I never thought I'd say this but I met this special person and she is enough to make me happy. Whenever and whatever we are doing. She sees the real me and I think I have gotten a glimpse at the real her and gosh that makes me happy.” I chuckle. “So incredibly happy.” The screen turned black again.

 

My heart was beating so loudly I could barely hear the video. Only one clip left. The screen stayed black. It was only my voice speaking. “I know what it feels like to have responsibility but each of us have a responsibility for ourselves too. The responsibility to make ourselves happy. Will this be fulfilled through hiding and fighting or will we be ready to jump and speak up?” This time the screen stayed black.   
  
I didn't know what to do. I had gone to the back of the room when the movie had started and I knew I was supposed to go up there again but I couldn't. Octavia quickly caught on and took me by the hand to pull me towards the screen. “So, I think Clarke's message is pretty clear. Does anybody want to comment on it?”

 

Everybody was quiet. I stared at my feet. 'Why had I done this?' Then I heard some shuffling and suddenly I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lexa in tears. Now I knew why everybody was so uncomfortable. They had never seen their leader cry.

 

Even though the tears kept coming she didn't look away. “I am sorry”, I started. “I shouldn't have done this. It was stupid.” But Lex just shook her head and stepped closer. Our noses were almost touching. “It was brilliant”, she whispered as she closed in and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. We were kissing. In front of everybody. When we heard a gasp we pulled away again but Lex took my hand as she turned towards the crowd.

 

“Clarke is absolutely right - about everything! Us fighting is completely stupid and we should try to solve that but she is also right about putting yourself first sometimes and that's what I am going to do right now. I had almost lost her because of you guys but I am not gonna let this happen again. You still want me as your leader? You'll have to accept Clarke by my side. You don't? That's fine. I never wanted that position anyway.”

 

All of our friends gaped at us. They obviously hadn't expected this and I was still a little bit worried about their reaction but I knew with Lexa by my side I could handle it either way. Raven was the first one to gain her voice back. “Always going for the powerful ones, aren't you Clarkey?”, she asked me with a smirk. I was ready to throw something at her but at the same time I was really thankful that she had broken the silence. It worked like magic. Everybody started talking and discussing.

 

I turned to Lexa. “I think I made a mess.” She just smirked. “Why don't we let them figure it out by themselves. I think we've done enough.” Then she pulled me along with her outside. We walked in silence for a few minutes until she stopped me. “Clarke Griffin, I know it's kind of early but I need you to know.” I looked at her expectantly.” She leaned forward so that she could whisper into my ear. “I love you. I love you more than anything or anybody and I will forever.” I smiled softly. “I love you too.” And whatever our friends would decide, I knew we would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote on the train.   
> If you have any comments or suggestions or you just want to yell at me, find me on tumblr (endlesspossibilitiesinlife)


End file.
